The human body comprises many different lumens and cavities. By way of example but not limitation, the human body comprises lumens such as the gastrointestinal (GI) tract, blood vessels, lymph nodes, the ureter, etc. By way of further example but not limitation, the human body comprises cavities such as the abdomen, the chest, the nasal sinuses, the bladder, etc.
In many cases, it may be desirable to endoscopically examine and/or treat a disease process or abnormality within or on the side wall of a body lumen and/or body cavity. By way of example but not limitation, it may be desirable to examine the lumen or side wall of the gastrointestinal tract for lesions and, if a lesion is found, to biopsy, remove, and/or treat the lesion.
The endoscopic examination and/or treatment of the side wall of a body lumen and/or body cavity can be complicated by the geometry of the side wall of the body lumen or body cavity. By way of example but not limitation, the intestine is an elongated organ having an inner lumen characterized by frequent turns and side walls characterized by numerous folds. It can be difficult to examine and/or treat a lesion formed on the side wall of the intestine due to this varying side wall geometry.
It would be advantageous to provide an endoscopic device capable of straightening and flattening the side wall of a body lumen or body cavity so as to better present the side wall tissue for examination and/or treatment during an endoscopic procedure.
It would also be advantageous to provide an endoscopic device capable of steadying, or maintaining in a fixed position, the tip(s) or working end(s) of an instrument (or instruments) inserted into a body space.